It Just Kinda Happened
by Whimfu1
Summary: When Leni let's a dark secret escape, Lori is forced to call a emergency sister meeting. There, her story turns out to be only one of many as the other Loud sisters tell their own tale. But through it all, one phrase prevails in all of them: it just kinda happened.


"EMERGENCY SISTER MEETING, NOW!"

These words radiated over the small family reunion of the Loud Family. For the sake of old times, all spouses and children were left at home. Only the immediate kin of Rita and Lynn Loud Sr. were present. It had been a cozy evening at the old family home, they sat in their old spots at the table with the aging parents still at the helm. After dinner they had split for drinks and to reminiscence. This is where Lori had started talking to Leni in their usual way, just in person rather than over the phone. This is also where Leni had let something slip.

Everyone stood still due to the confusion of the shout.

Lana was the first to speak. "What, Lori?"

"Emergency Sister Meeting in my room!" The family just continued to look at the upset blonde woman. "NOOOOOOOOWWWWW!"

The Loud sisters burst up the stairs sloshing large amounts of alcohol on the carpet. The proverbial dust cloud was left in their wake. Only Lori, Lincoln, and their parents remained on the first floor. The sole son tried to approach his oldest sister.

"Lori, what's wr-"

"I'll deal with, you!" She made sure to add emphasis the 'you' in her seething anger. "Later. I need to talk to the girls. Go sit in your room."

"Lori, I'm thir-"

"NOW, TWERP!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Lincoln ran to his old room, unfortunately it had been turned into back into storage. He looked at the stacks of boxes and vacuum bags. "Uhh, I'll just use Lisa's old room. Hehe." The white haired man managed to look back to tell his miniscule joke to the ascending big sister.

"Literally, whatever!" Lori gave him a glare. He rushed into the, now, guest room. The man gone, Lori had to deal with the shit storm that were her sisters.

* * *

"Dude?!" Luna shook the birdbrained fashionista. "What happened?!" Even now, to the world renowned rocker, Lori was causing a deep seeded fear of authority to resurface.

"I totes don't know." The ditzy blonde eyes rattled as she was brought to a stop. "One sec I'm telling her how Lincoln and I made love in her bed, then BOOM! Sister meeting."

"..."

"That's it?" Luna gave her older sister a confused look.

"Totes!"

"..."

"Geez, and here I was all freaking out." The rocker sat cross legged on the ground. Lori and Leni's room had since been converted to their mother's writing room. Other than a hefty collection reference books, a lot of the clutter was properly organized or on her new laptop.

A mild murrer of concern built in the writer's room. What could have upset Lori so much? Nothing Leni said was weird. Those things just kinda happened.

The door of the room finally opened and Lori entered. She closed their escape as she walked forward with an aura of angry righteousness about her. As the blonde woman made it to the center of them all, she spoke.

"It has come to my attention that something very shocking has come to light…" her eyes scanned her unprepared sisters. "Leni please tell them exactly what you told me."

"Umm, okay?" Leni scratched her scalp as she recalled her tale.

* * *

So it like happened right after I went to the mall with my two besties! I had just bought a new Nile green top with matching short shorts!

"Guys!" I totes called out for you guys. "Look what I just bought on super sale!" Well, I wasn't wearing it yet. It was still in the bag. Either way no one was home. Everyone except Lincy.

Lincy was in his boxers in the front room. You know the black ones that really caressed his butt nicely. Yeah those ones. He was reading one of his guy books and peaked out as he saw me.

Umm, he said something like: "Um, hey, Leni. What did you buy this time?!"

"O. M. Gosh, Lincy." I went and laid on top of him so we were chest to muscular chest. "I just bought this ultra cute top!"

"Oh, erm, cool." He told me while lighting up like a christmas tree. "Perhaps you should go to your room and change...please."

"That's the best idea ever!" So I grabbed him by the arm and we like went to my room so I could strip immediately!

…

Yes, Lori! In front of him. Where else would I do it? Lincy went super red and covered his face. But I saw him peek a bit, the little devil!

Anyways, so I was in my Nile green turtle neck with an open back and booty shorts and decided to do my own fashion show. I twirled around for him so he could really get acquainted with how good it looked. Suddenly, he tried to leave.

"Lens, you look amazing in it. Hehe. But I should probably be go- whoa!" He pushed me onto Lori's bed.

"Oooooo~, Lincy."

* * *

"And then we had like a bunch of sex until he couldn't go anymore." Leni finished her story for everyone. "It just kinda happened."

"But why in my bed?!" Lori shouted at the defiler.

"I mean…" the ditz shrugged as she explained. "We did it like everywhere. Your bed, my bed, the closet, against the door, in your bed again. Like everywhere." She pointed to where Lori was currently sitting. "There too."

"Gah!" Lori decided to stand somewhere else. She almost went to lean against the door but stopped. "Okay, literally doesn't matter. What else did you say?"

"Harder, Lincy?"

"No!" Lori shouted. "You said: I don't know why you're so shocked it's not like I'm the only one." Her blue eyes scanned her sisters and said sternly. "Who else?" A silence prevailed over them, some uncomfortable coughs or neck rubbing throughout the crowd.

Hesitantly, seven hands went up.

"REALLY?!" The blonde woman's anger was evident. "Only Lana hasn't fucked Lincoln?!"

"Oh, I thought you meant in your bed." Lana raised her hand happily. "Nah, I totally fucked him. Wait, that's not quite right."

* * *

I got fucked by him.

I had just finished changing the oil, rotating the tires, and replacing a spark plug on Vanzilla. And let me tell you I was dirrrrrrty! Seriously you could scrape a centimeter of tar off me. It didn't help being it was so hot outside that I decided to tie off the top of my jumper instead of covering everything. It left just my white tank top to be splotched with black.

I wanted to wear it like a badge of honor but slicking is against the rules for gator wrestling. So whether I wanted too or not, I had to take a shower.

My wrestling match was in several hours but I wanted to watch the other competitors. I rubbed as much oil off as I could and went inside. I went upstairs and saw Lincoln about to go in with his own towel. I didn't want to waste time so I stripped and hopped in with him.

"Gah! Lana what the heck?!"

"Sorry Linc, but I'm in a rush!"

So there I was naked. In the shower with Lincoln. The water rushed off of me, trails of grease going down the drain. Then I felt it. Lincoln's hands wrapped around and grabbed my breasts.

"Gahh! Sorry Lana, I slipped!" His mouth was close to my ear. His hand went to my throat and began choking me. It was strong yet thrilling. "Crap, I'm sorry! It's all the oil coming off you!"

"Heh," I reached back and grabbed a handful of his hair. I growled at him. "I've wrangled with constrictors with more bite."

I felt a prod on my thigh.

"Although that's quite the anaconda you got there."

* * *

"And he pounded me until I was dirty inside and out." Lana chuckled to herself and swiftly rubbed her nose tip. "It just kinda happened."

"Ugh," Lori groaned. "Anaconda, really?"

"What?!" The tomboy would not take the indignation sitting down. "You calling me a liar?!"

"If I may insert," Lisa interrupted before anyone could counter. "From my own experience I could probably verify length." The genius paused only slightly before beginning her tale.

* * *

Lincoln and I had our first copulation nearly a decade ago. I required a male specimen to provide a multitude of samples for a fertility drug I was going to counter sterility in females with. I needed a highly fertile male and I hoped Lincoln had received our paternal parent's vigor and breeding capabilities. As tonight inadvertently revealed, he certainly has the vigor. As for the fertility, I needed to have Lincoln come for a visit.

"Hmm," he pondered in the medical robe I provided. "So you need samples of my, erm, you know?"

"That is correct." I offered him a small plastic cup. "Please proceed." Lincoln took the cup and even though I had already explained what was required, he still hesitated.

"Um, Lisa…"

"Hmm?"

"Erm hmm." His eyes darted to the door repeatedly. After several rexaminings of his signals, I understood.

"Oh yes, of course." I began undoing my lab coat. "You need material."

"No I meant!"

"It's fine brother." I spoke in a way to calm him but he was still excitable. "I have noted my mammaries are highly observed by my male colleagues, though, you will be the first to see them bare."

"Lisa, what I me-"

"Of course," I nodded. "Allow me to get some lubricant and assist you."

"Seriously Lisa! You don't need to!"

"It's fine," I flipped up his robe and grabbed hold. "Hmm, you'll be happy to know you are well above the average."

* * *

"While I believe elaborating upon his length and girth in the metric may elude you, allow me to do this." The genius hand flattened and leveled about where belly button resided. "He was approximately this deep."

"Oh my god!" Lori combed her hand through her hair. "I did not need to know how big my brother is."

"Yeah, Lisa!" Leni shouted. "And it's more to about here." The fashionista gave her own approximation.

"Nah, it was to here." Lana made a similar gesture.

"Stop!" The original caller of the meeting commanded. "My confusion wasn't how large Lincoln was! It's why you expect me to believe such ridiculous situations!"

"As it was stated before," Lisa took off her glasses to clean the dirty lens. "It just kind of happened."

"No!" Lori shouted while waving her arms in large horizontal lines. "These things don't just happen! You are jumping into bad porn moments with him!"

"Speaking of bad porn." Lucy started.

* * *

I had just finished removing my panties…

* * *

"FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

* * *

If you don't mind Lori, I shall continue.

As I said I had removed my panties easy from underneath my skirt. To put it simply it was hot and I needed the breeze. I wanted to return to my room for my writing utensils. For nostalgia sake I decided to try going through the vents. As expected I got stuck. Reaching for my cell phone, that I had placed inside beforehand, I sent a message to Lincoln.

_Dear Lincoln,_

_I have managed to get myself stuck in the vents again. Please retrieve the usual baby oil and come down when you are ready._

_Sincerely,_

_Lucy_

After a few minutes I heard Lincoln finally come down.

"Lucy," I heard him call for me. "Do we have to do this every single time?"

"Oh no," I wiggled a bit. "I seem to be stuck in a vulnerable position. I hope my dear brother does not take advantage of my exposed flower for his dark desires."

"Great… let's get this over with."

* * *

"And the next thing I knew, I was covered in baby oil and being ravished." The goth woman finished her story. "It just kind-"

"NO! IT DIDN'T JUST HAPPEN!" Lori began smacking the ground with a fist as each syllable left her mouth. "You asked him to fuck you! You turned the vents into your personal glory hole!"

"Speaking of glory holes…" Luan started up.

"Don't you fucking dar-"

* * *

I had just exited my room when I heard a 'dang it' from down the hall. An audible clank occured as Lincoln's doorknob fell to the ground and rolled towards me.

"Is anyone out there?" I heard him call out.

"What's cooking good looking?" I walked over a smile on my face.

"Thank god. Luan, could you get me a screwdriver or something?"

"Sure~" I told him my eye peeking through the circular opening of his door. "You just need to do one tiny favor for me."

"C'mon Luan, I don't have time for this."

"It's fine Linc!" I waved it off. "Just put your penis through the door."

"...What?"

"Put your penis through your door."

"Luan, I'm not doing that." I began walking away.

"Okay then I'm not-" He stopped me.

"FINE!" He called out. "Fine, just give me a sec."

Soon enough Lincoln pushed his rod through his door.

"Wow, Linc~!"

"No, I know that tone. Don't even-"

"I don't know why you need my help with a 'knob' like that!"

"GAAAAAHHHH!"

* * *

"The next thing I know," Luan let the groans from his pun supside. "My mouth was on his cock. It just kinda happened."

"Dammit!" The straight man of the group gave her mandatory condemnation. "You guys can't be serious!"

"No, dude," Luna came up and wrapped an arm around Lori's shoulder. "It seriously just kinda happens. For instance…"

* * *

"Hey dude!" I kicked down Lincoln's door with my studded boot. "I just read that semen is a great way to prevent a sore throat before singing!"

* * *

"Next thing I know, I suck Linc off on the regular… It just kinda happened." Lori removed the rocker's hand from her shoulder. She walked to the center of the room to curl up into a fetal position.

"My sisters have gone crazy." The deranged blonde muttered to herself. "They keep on acting like having sex with their brother is normal. They keep on saying it just happens. Like that makes sense!"

"Lori, it does just happen!" Lynn Jr. tried to catch her attention. "For instance one time I was masturbating in Lincoln's room while sniffing his boxers. It's my best good luck charm. Suddenly he returned back exactly when he usually did. We made eye contact for a few seconds before I opened my legs."

"It just kinda happened."

What the heck were her sisters talking about?!

Another hand found its way to her back.

"Yeah, Lori." Lola started. "One time I mentioned to Lincoln while we cuddled under a blanket for movie night, how lame it would be to go to college a virgin. Next thing I'm thanking him for being so gentle with me."

Oh god! Don't say it!

"It just kinda happened."

The softest voice of the group finally spoke up.

"Lori," Please don't say it Lily! "Sometimes you just crawl in your brother's bed at exactly midnight on your eighteenth birthday wearing nothing but a pair of knee high socks and tell him: Big brother, I'm eighteen now. You promised."

"It just-"

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

*knock knock*

The door to the room open just enough to allow the mother of the Loud family to peek her head in. "Is everything alright here?"

"No, Mom," Lori crawled on the ground and grasped at her mother like a scared cub. "Everyone's gone crazy. They keep on talking about how they casually have sex with Lincoln as if it's normal."

"Oh…" Rita looked at the group of girls. "Well, Lori, sometimes you invite Lincoln to nude partners Yoga and the next thing you know you're at the grocery store buying more pregnancy tests. Hehe."

Lori's eyes opened wide.

"It just kinda happens, dear."

Her family has gone mad.

No, maybe they haven't. What's more likely? An entire family going mad or just her? Has she just been mishearing them?

"Luna do you remember that time we totes accidently made Lincy cum with only our feet?"

"Yeah dude, it just kinda happened."

Never mind!

"LINCOLN!" Lori shouted before storming out of the room and down the hall. Her shoulder barged the guest room door open seeing the white haired man in question twiddling his thumbs waiting.

"Lori!" He scooted back as she angrily rushed towards him. "I can explain!"

"You have exactly five- whoa whoa whoa!"

The blonde girl tripped on a small rug decorating the room. She landed on top of her brother locking lips. Lori would later tell her sisters the next morning:

"It literally just kinda happened."

The End

* * *

**Whimfu1 here. So yeah, that's a thing. I always found it funny how ridiculous some Loudcest stories get with their situations. Most of the time the scenes of these stories could easily be replaced with 'it just kinda happened'. If I was more into writing smut each girl's 'story' could have been a chapter. Honestly, I only see a few being really interesting. Anyways this was just a quick oneshot. With these ideas out of my head maybe I'll get to finishing my stories with chapters.**


End file.
